1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support devices using a pole for a support member, and in particular, it relates to support devices that securely hold objects, such as plates and frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The hanging or displaying of decorative plates in the home, especially collectible type plates, has been quite popular. In recent years, interest in collectible plates has grown dramatically. Collectible plates are issued in series of annual issues and in many instances are displayed in lieu of paintings. In an issue of plates that is on an annual basis or in a series, typically the number of plates is quite large. For the entire series or issue to be displayed, a great amount of space is needed. Standard shelving and cabinets, such as are typically found in the home, are an expensive method of displaying plates.
One method used in the past to display plates was to hang the plates on the wall using nails. Oftentimes, the size of the nail that was used was the type that was found around the home. This practice resulted in nails either being undersized, jeopardizing safety of the plate, or oversized, creating sizable holes and cracking plaster and perforating wall paper. Placing nails in plasterboard-type walls runs the additional risk that over a period of time the hole made by the nail becomes larger, resulting in a decrease in the holding power of the nail.
Another method used to display plates or framed objects includes the use of water-activated adhesive hangers, an example of which is shown in the Hogg U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,865 and in the Rabinovitch U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,568. Water is applied to the adhesive, which holds the hanger to the wall. One drawback of adhesive wall hangers are that the user may apply too little or too much water, which results in only a temporary bond being made between the hanger and the wall. Adhesive hangers also carry cautionary warnings that the hanger should not be used in very dry or humid areas and that the hangers should not be used to hang ceramics or items of great value. In addition, removing the adhesive hangers from the wall oftentimes results in damage to the wall since plaster and paint are removed, clinging to the adhesive.
Still another method of hanging plates on walls includes the use of self-sticking wall hangers or hooks. Typically, the manufacturers of self-sticking wall hangers suggest that objects hung with these wall hangers are not to be hung over TV sets, beds and/or expensive furniture.
There are also commercially-available frames, similar to picture frames, in which plates are inserted and the frame is hung on the wall. However, the use of these frames to display plates is expensive on a per-plate basis.
Other types of plate holders are illustrated in the Zavolner U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,154 and the Theisen U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,147 and the Maggia U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,799. However, none of these plate holders address the problem of displaying plates in an efficient and economical manner.
The Helka U.S. Pat. No. 1,382,908 and the Faris U.S. Pat. No. 897,969 illustrate picture hangers. However, these hangers also do not provide a method of economically displaying plates or pictures.
The DeKalb Key U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,227, the Stein U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,592, the Gray, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,972, the Whitechester U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,434, and the Craig U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,036 describe structures for supporting or displaying objects that use an upright standing pole. However, none of these patents illustrate a device suitable for economically displaying plates.